


Letters To The Other Side: Monologue Script

by SaltQueen42



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at 1am, Its trash, SO, have fun, i am in drama and we had to do a project, y'all get to see the script i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltQueen42/pseuds/SaltQueen42
Summary: Alexander was shot, Eliza still writes letters to him. Little does she know, he reads them and responds to them. She doesn't know that though.





	Letters To The Other Side: Monologue Script

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my trash

Characters: Elizabeth Schuyler; alive, still writing letters to her dead husband  
Alexander Hamilton; the dead husband

 

Elizabeth: My Dearest, Alexander,  
Going on without you has been a struggle, and it gets worse every time i wake up to find that you aren’t with me. At least i have our children, diverse as they may be, they remind me of happier times… with you… with us. Angelica recently passed as well, although i’m sure you already knew that. She missed you just as much as i do. Even if she rejected you after you wrote the pamphlet. By the way, Aaron was right; you do write way too much, I found thousands of pages of odd stories and memoirs that you wrote over the years, so many that I am still finding more as i go through your study. How did you ever manage this? Until next time, love. Sincerely, Elizabeth 

Alexander: My dearest, Elizabeth,  
I will always be with you, no matter what. I was never one for agreeing with people, but Aaron sure was right. I did it so that you would have something to find after I was gone. I guess you found it. With the stories, the topics don’t matter too much, although I’m extremely sad that Philip never got to read any of them. And Angelica never properly apologized until some time last week, but that’s just Angelica. And the pamphlet, I can’t apologize enough times for that; I was weak and tired and lonely, Maria Reynolds was just the first offer that came along.I barely managed to keep anything together, the only thing that kept me from breaking was you. I miss you more than words can reach. See you one day, dearest. Sincerely, Alexander

Elizabeth: My dearest, Alexander,  
I am proud of my latest accomplishment. I have established the very first private orphanage in New York City. The children all have the same look in their eyes that you had the first time i saw you. What is it like where you are? Is it cold? Is it beautiful and peaceful, like we’re told? Or is it an endless chain of false promises? I guess i’ll see one day when I get there. The world is a much quieter place without you, it has turned bland and dull, New York is losing the colorful feeling it had with you. Oh god how i miss you, the children miss you too. Your youngest son still doesn’t understand that you aren’t coming back. He’s so smart, and so handsome, like his brothers, like you. I’ll be with you soon. Sincerely, Elizabeth

Alexander: My dearest, Elizabeth,   
An orphanage, I never thought I would see the day. I am proud of you too, my dear. I bet New York is regaining some happy feelings with your kind heart improving it constantly. Here though, there is no color, it is peaceful, but I can’t do much but watch your days go by on the other side. It is colder than I though over here, nothing is ever warm. But it is nice to not be bothered by anything. I watched you strain your muscles to stand the other day, I never realized how much time has gone by, but I guess it means i get to see you sooner. One day, love. Sincerely, Alexander

Elizabeth: My dearest, Alexander,  
I am beginning to grow old with the time. All of the children live off somewhere else now. Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have raised enough funds to sponsor the creation of the Washington monument in DC! I was told construction would start immediately. You would have been ecstatic to see this happen, I’m sure. I am also working to abolish slavery, I wonder how John Laurens would feel if he could see how much you have impacted me. I love you with all my heart and beyond and i wish i could hold you in my arms just once more. ‘Till the day comes, dearest. Sincerely, Elizabeth

Alexander: my dearest, Elizabeth,   
I can see that you are nearing your end, it shows on your face. You make more and more proud each time, the monument was a beautiful idea. John is very happy, I can assure you. And it is not the impact that I made, but the impact that you made; you loved me even through everything I did that broke your heart, you forgive me, make me feel as though I am wanted and worth every good thing I have, well, had. You have no idea how much I love you. But I hope you'll see soon. Until then, dear. Sincerely, Alexander. 

Elizabeth: my dearest, Alexander,   
I am in the last of my time, the doctor suggests I won't make it through the night, so I write this now. Angie came to check on me earlier, you wouldn't believe how much older and more mature she is. It makes me sad, seeing how old our children are, how old I am and how old you would be. I am scared, Alexander, I don't know what to expect on the other side. All I can do is wait to see what happens, no matter how scary it may seem. I hope you will be pleased to see me, because I am ecstatic to get to spend the rest of forever with you. I will be there soon, my love. Sincerely, Elizabeth 

Alexander: my dearest, Elizabeth,   
Never be afraid of what comes next, remember that something good will come after the worst is over. I will be more than pleased to see you, don't doubt it for even a moment. The pain ends soon. Come come quick, love. Sincerely, Alexander. 

Elizabeth: I made my way here with no reference of what to expect, now I see you after so long. 

Alexander: you came. 

Both: I've missed you too much.

**Author's Note:**

> it was so trashy i'm sorry


End file.
